I think we should start seeing other people
by Karmen Ghia
Summary: (Sc/C slash) Chekov further explores his sexuality


I THINK WE SHOULD START SEEING OTHER PEOPLE

By Karmen Ghia, [karmen_ghia@yahoo.com][1]

TOS, Sc/C, 1/1, NC-17 (no minors allowed!)

Disclaimer:Copyright 1999 by Karmen Ghia. This is an original work of amateur fiction based on Star Trek. It makes transformative use of Star Trek and is intended only for noncommercial purposes. This work makes "fair use" of Star Trek copyrighted material; it is not intended to infringe on the intellectual property rights of Paramount, Viacom or other owners of copyright in Star Trek or any of their assignees or licensees. The author's copyright extends only to the original material in this work. 

Summary: Chekov further explores his sexuality. 

Many thanks to Jane for the beta read. 

For Skazitelnitsky.

I THINK WE SHOULD START SEEING OTHER PEOPLE

'I think we should start seeing other people,' Sulu had said the night before Chekov was sent off into exile with Mr. Scott.

Exile was not far from the truth. While the Enterprise was off for R and R on Starbase 61, Chekov had been sent along to help Scott repair damaged auto transmitters in the unmanned research station on Brizes 9. Mr. Spock had originally intended to accompany the engineer but the captain had replaced him with Chekov at the last moment.

'I think we should start seeing other people.' It really rankled. Fine for Sulu to say, when he was going to a heavily populated Starbase where there were other people to see. And here was Chekov, marooned with one of the ten most boring members of the Enterprise.

Mr. Scott had cautiously allotted ten days to effect the repair, however, since Scott did not bother to sleep, eat or do anything but work on the station, the repairs, with Chekov's able assistance (the ensign was allowed to eat and sleep), were actually done, checked, rechecked and checked again in six days. This meant the two men had four days to kill before the Enterprise would be back in shuttlecraft range to pick them up.

'I think we should start seeing other people.' Chekov was mulling this over for the nth time and was unable to concentrate on the text on the development of Mivrillian mining on Astone 6 he'd borrowed from Scott. He'd been Sulu's lover for only two months and was still reeling from the novelty of it. Was Sulu bored with him already? It wasn't Chekov's fault he had no, well, almost no experience with men. He was happy to learn whatever Sulu wanted to teach him, experiment, innovate, adapt, adept and improve wherever he could. What else could he do to please his arrogant lover?

'He is arrogant. Why do I put up with it?' Chekov wondered. The navigator looked over at Mr. Scott, completely engrossed in an arcane engineering tome and happy as a lark.

'I think we should start seeing other people.'

'Mr. Scott is another person,' Chekov thought quietly and then: 'Have I gone mad?'

Chekov cleared his throat.

"Aye, lad?" Scott said, not looking up from his reader. The engineer had been very patient with the pouting youngster these past six days and was still sympathetic. Scott could remember being young and wanting to sow a few wild oats and not being able to. He did not, however, understand the navigator's attachment to Lt. Sulu. It was Scott's opinion that Sulu really wasn't worthy of Chekov, but it was none of his business. Sulu had proved himself useless in engineering and that had not endeared him to the head of engineering. Unlike Sulu, Chekov was bright, eager to learn and a pleasure to be around. The kind of person you could sit in companionable silence with for hours. Like Mr. Spock or Mr. Kyle. Except Chekov was easier on the eyes.

"Have you ever ….." Chekov's nerve deserted him suddenly. "Been to Starbase 69? I mean, 61!" 

"No, I haven't, Chekov."

"So you don't know what we're missing either." Chekov tucked in his rather full lower lip, but not before Scott had noticed it.

"I think we're not missing a thing, lad, except perhaps a case of clap from the whorehouse there." Scott returned to his reading.

Chekov considered. He'd very little experience seducing older men, you really couldn't count that one evening with Spock, and Spock had met him half way, so he wasn't sure what the next more was. If there was one, that is.

"Care for some of this Scotch, lad?" Scott decided Chekov needed to be distracted from whatever he was brooding about.

"Yes, please." Chekov rose from his bunk and took a seat at the table with Scott. They drank and talked quite amicably for a while. They could both hold their liquor so it was really the peace and quiet of the station and the camaraderie between them that soon had them feeling quite mellow.

"And in all your years in Star Fleet you've never married?" Came out of Chekov's mouth before he could stop it.

"Never had the urge, lad."

"But do you like women?" Was out before Chekov could wonder if it was a good question to ask.

"Some of them, Chekov, some of them."

"What about men?" The ensign, throwing caution completely to the wind, leaned within kissing range and gave Scott his subtlest come hither look. So subtle, in fact, it could be brushed off without ill effect. Or not brushed off, as the case may be. It worked with women, it had worked with Spock, so Chekov was somewhat thrown by the engineer's response.

"What about them, lad?"

"Do you like them?" Chekov managed not to move away but could not stop the blush that crept into his cheeks.

"Depends on the man, Chekov." Scott said this softly, not moving away but very much admiring Chekov's blush and shapely lower lip. He did not, however, make a move on the ensign – if life and twenty-three years in Star Fleet taught you anything it was to always let the younger man do the pursuing. Up to a point. He reached out and innocently brushed the hair out of Chekov's eyes.

Perhaps reading the engineer's thought as well as action, the navigator leaned forward and brushed his very sexy lower lip over Scott's rather thin one.

Recalling Robert the Bruce's motto, 'never pass up a good thing when it comes along', Scott took a firm grip on Chekov's shoulders and drew him closer. He coaxed the youngster's full lips apart and let him explore the inside of his mouth. When Chekov got a little too orally aggressive, Scott pulled him out of his chair and onto his knees, thus giving the engineer the advantage of Chekov's momentary disconcertion. Kissing the lad passionately, Scott leaned Chekov back so the youngster had to cling to the engineer's neck in order not to fall off his lap. Chekov did, however, use the opportunity of being on Scott's lap to wiggle his fine ass provocatively on the older man's hard on. Scott put a hand, strategically, on him to stop this delightfully arousing behavior.

They came up for air and Chekov eased himself to his knees between Scott's legs. He freed the engineer's impressive erection and swirled his tongue around the nicely flared head. 'Maybe I have learned something useful from you, Hikaru,' he thought ruefully hearing Scott's low growl of pleasure.

The Russian worked his mouth down Scott's cock and played all the tricks he'd learned from Sulu over it. He was gratified to taste and feel the engineer's appreciation of his efforts (Sulu hadn't been this responsive in weeks) and the gentle hands in his hair and on his shoulders. Chekov was, however, somewhat puzzled to hear Scott's low chuckle. He leaned back to look up at the older man.

"Yer in a helluva hurry, lad." Scott smiled down at the lovely sight of his cock between those soft sweet lips. "We have four days before us."

Chekov smiled around the hard shaft and nodded his agreement up and down it.

Scott pulled him to his feet. "Come along, Pavel, let's get a wee bit more comfortable, shall we?"

Sometime later, when Chekov was able to stop shuddering with pleasure and lay peacefully in Scott's arms, he looked up at his new lover.

"You've got to be careful, lad." Scott murmured tenderly, brushing the hair out of the ensign's eyes.

"About what?"

"About who you give yourself to. There are rumors about you and Sulu and there were rumors about you and Spock."

"What of it?" Chekov, defensive, sat up.

Scott pulled him back into his arms. "Well, nothing, except I've seen a few things in my career and the saddest is when a promising young officer finds himself being passed around like a bowl of candy at a children's party, that's all. No one takes a fleet whore seriously."

"Mr Scott ….!" Chekov began, sitting up again.

"Call me Montgomery, lad, the other sounds rather silly."

Chekov lay down again and snuggled up, realizing Montgomery was not his enemy. "You are only the third man I've slept with."

Scott tightened his arm. "And we've not had any sleep yet." He felt Chekov smile against him. "I know you've not had much experience, lad, but I'm just warning you to be discrete and selective, that's all."

"You mean like you and like now?"

"Yes, and now and again with me on the ship, if you're so inclined. I realize you must be happy with Sulu if you're still with him. Although you might be a wee bit bored with his posturing since you're in bed with me now."

'I am rather bored with him,' Chekov thought, but said: "We have decided to see other people."

"Not too many I hope."

"Well, no. I will take your advice seriously, Montgomery."

They were silent for a few moments. Then they made love for six hours.

"I hope I get to stay on your good list, lad." Scott ventured drowsily.

"But, of course." And they dropped off into happy slumber for a short while and only got cat naps between bouts of lovemaking for the rest of the four days in the station until they had to go back home and be 'discreet.'

Epilogue: Eventually, when Sulu, true to form, dumped Chekov, the helmsman was surprised by how cheerfully the navigator took the news. Sulu was further puzzled when Mr. Scott took him by the shoulders in the rec room and thanked him heartily. He vowed to ask Uhura what it all meant the moment she stopped laughing.

finis

This story was written for The Society for Slash Diversity and The Committee of Chekov Obsessives Comparing Historical And New Narratives in Ensign Literature (COCO CHANNEL). Archives and membership information: [http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Workshop/8831/][2]

   [1]: mailto:karmen_ghia@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Workshop/8831/



End file.
